Video coding standards include ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual and ITU-T H.264 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC), including its Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multi-view Video Coding (MVC) extensions.
In addition, a new video coding standard, namely High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) or ITU-T H.265, including its range and screen content coding extensions, 3D video coding (3D-HEVC) and multiview extensions (MV-HEVC) and scalable extension (SHVC), has recently been developed by the Joint Collaboration Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC), as well as Joint Collaboration Team on 3D Video Coding Extension Development (JCT-3V) of ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and ISO/IEC Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG).
In 2016, MPEG and ITU-T VCEG formed a joint exploration video team (WET) to explore new coding tools for the next generation of video coding standard. The reference software is called JEM (joint exploration model).